Professor Utonium
Professor Drake Utonium is the tetartagonist in The Powerpuff Girls. He is a scientist responsible for creating the same named team. Background Biography Early life Personality Original series Professor Utonium introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. According to his past, mentioned in Get Back Jojo, Utonium started out as a terrible brat who had no interest in education, let alone science; but when three "perfect little girls" from the future rescued him from Mojo Jojo, Utonium became so obsessed with science that he eventually created the trio we know today. He's overprotective of the Girls. He is a very affectionate and supportive father, whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to be, particularly when they were falling asleep in school. Utonium is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do The Powerpuff Girls. He still however lies that he likes them to have the girls think he's a mature adult. This is hinted at in "A Very Special Blossom" and "Lying Around the House." He has a predilection for lying and whenever he lies it backfires on him, such as when he kept lying to the Girls he had a lot of work to do even though he had free time to watch a sports game. Professor Utonium is also unlucky in love, if his relationships with Sedusa, Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum are any indication. Sedusa wormed her way into the family circle, so that she could keep the Powerpuff Girls from interfering with her crime sprees. Ms. Keane, on the other hand, didn't like nor understand his aversion to cats; a blatant reference to "Cat Man Do." He was also would-be husband of Ms. Bellum. In "Criss Cross Crisis," he swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo," it's revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. This means, that if this took place in 1998 (the year the show released) by then he would be 30-40 years old by then. The Powerpuff Girls Z While he is very gentle and serious, Professor Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does. 2016 TV series reboot So far Professor Utonium's caring nature appears to still be present. Appearance Original series He is very "square" and old-fashioned. Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He has blue eyes during one scene in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort anyone might expect form an eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. Utonium is 6'1" and weighs 137 lbs. In the earlier episodes (such as "Monkey See, Doggie Do"), he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. The Powerpuff Girls Z Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort you might expect form am eminent scientist and/or a father. 2016 TV series reboot Appearance wise Professor Utonium is not as square as his original counterpart since all of his corners have been rounded. Otherwise his appearance remains the same. It is likely that he still wears a lab coat on practically every occasion. Powers and abilities Appearances ''Whoopass Stew 1998 TV series The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2016 TV series ''The Powerpuff Girls Z Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *The voice of the Professor who is currently voiced by Tom Kane is based on the voice of veteran voice actor Gary Owens. *The Professor was inspired by J.R. "Bob" Dobbs of the Church of the Subgeniuses. *In the promo Whoopass Stew episode, he looked like an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory without hair. *While the real last name of the Powerpuff Girls was never revealed on the show, it can be assumed that "Utonium" is their surname since the Professor is technically their dad. One thing that would indicate that Utonium is the girls' last name is when the Professor said, **"We're Utoniums." in "Roughing It Up" when the girls got mad at Fuzzy Lumpkins and his three nephews. *His physical appearance resembles that of Samurai Jack. *It was revealed in "Uh-Oh, Dynamo" that the Professor is left-handed. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Prototypes Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Superheroes Category:Professors